A Thunderian colony on Third earth
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A group of Thunderians is rescued and brought to Third earth. A colony is made and now life is going to be different for all the Thundercats. Especially for the young lord.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Third earth was a wonderful place to live. The Thundercats very much enjoyed it. But Mumm-Ra hated it. Then he sensed something there were some Thunderian ships in danger. Inside were Thunderians and they were headed to Third earth. "Shiner come in," Mumm-Ra said.

"What do you want Mumm-Ra?" Shiner asked.

"I want you to get aboard these Thunderian ships and take the Thunderians on board and the mutants will be waiting for you and they will be my prisoners." Mumm-Ra said.

"It will be expensive Mumm-Ra," Shiner said.

"I will pay your price Shiner," Mumm-Ra said.

"Very well," Shiner said. Shiner took the Thunderians out of their ships and he was holding them prisoner now it was time to head to Third earth.

Meanwhile at cat's lair everything was perfectly calm. "Things are quiet," Snarf said.

"A little too quiet," Lion-o said.

"Yes it's like the entire planet is in the forest of silence," Wilykat said.

"You said it not me," Wilykit said.

"Lion-o," Jaga said appearing.

"Jaga!" Lion-o said.

"Captain Shiner has taken surviving Thunderians as prisoner and bringing them to third earth," Jaga said.

"There are more Thunderians out there?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes Lion-o these Thunderians left their colonies because they were to crowded in search of a new home, their ships were headed this direction and now Shiner has taken them prisoner for Mumm-Ra you must save them!" Jaga said.

"Time for action Thundercats apparently there are surviving Thunderians and they were leaving their refugee colonies for new home to make more space, but now Shiner is taking them prisoner under Mumm-Ra's orders." Lion-o said.

"Why we got to save them!" Bengali said.

"Then let's go," Panthro said.

They found where Shiner was dropping off the Thunderians to the mutants. "Let us go!" a brave lioness said.

"Be quiet you white female!" Slithe said knocking her down.

"Hey reptilian pick on somebody your own size better yet just breathe on them and you can knock them out with your breathe," the same female said.

"Oh yeah," Slithe said looking all red in the face.

"Enough we have to take these prisoners to Mumm-Ra," Vultureman said.

"Think again mutants," Lion-o said charging.

The other Thundercats followed him.

"The Thundercats have appeared," Jackalman said.

A fight began. Shiner tried to escape with the prisoners. "Not so fast!" Cheetara said stopping him and sending him off.

All the prisoners were frightened. Lion-o knocked Slithe back. "Back! Back to castle Plun-Darr!" Slithe said and the Mutants retreated.

"Is everyone alright?" Lion-o asked.

"We're okay," Wilykit said.

"We're fine too," one of the prisoners said.

"Now let's get you free," Panthro said starting to untie them.

Lion-o untied the white lioness who spoke up. "That was very brave of you to speak like that to foe, I never saw Slithe so mad," Lion-o said.

"Well I wasn't going to let him take our people as prisoners or push me around like that," she said.

"Thank you Thundercats," the Thunderian prisoners said.

"You are most welcome," Lion-o said. "May I, Lion-O Lord of the Thundercats welcome you to Third Earth." he said.

The other Thunderians bowed. "Where are we going to live?" a young Thunderian asked.

"We will set up a colony for all of you to live in, there will be houses for you to live in and we will all pitch into make it," Lion-o said.

"Hooray," all the Thunderians said.

The berbils offered to help build the colony's houses. The work on the colony was taking some time. They were enjoying the work and almost finished. Finally after a few months the homes were complete.

Now the Thunderians had a place to live.

"Thank you so much Thundercats," the refugees said.

"We were happy to help," Lion-o said.

Now things were going to change even more for Lion-o and the refugee named Liosia.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It was great there were more Thunderians on Third earth. Liosia a young lady white lion was one of them. She was very beautiful, kind and brave. Lion-o found her very attractive. Liosia was a year younger than him and he wanted to win her heart. So with her father's permission he was allowed to try to win her heart.

Lion-o would take Liosia to see what there was to see on Third earth and she was very amazed. She was very excited and she saw Lion-o was being so nice to her and making her feel welcome. She also saw how brave and honest he was. She started to fall in love with him.

There were other lioness in the colony who wanted to marry Lion-o. So they competed for his affection. But Lion-o only noticed Liosia. He loved her and she loved him. Lion-o would go through a hundreds of Mutants, Lunataks and Mumm-Ra all together to keep her safe and make her happy.

Finally after almost two years Lion-o finally worked up the nerve to ask Liosia to marry him. "Liosia will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Liosia said jumping into his arms.

The other lionesses were jealous but they had to accept Lion-o's love for Liosia.

It was a big and beautiful wedding the whole colony came along with their Third earth friends. It was a big celebration. Now husband and wife Lion-o and Liosia could look forward to the future. As could the Thunderian colony.

The end.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
